The present invention relates generally to clamping a plurality of objects together, and more specifically to a clamp adapted to prevent inadvertently detaching a clamp from an object.
Objects may often be clamped together to facilitate working with the objects. For example, during assembly and/or maintenance objects may often by clamped together for drilling, fastening, and/or sealing. Although C-clamps are sometimes used to clamp parts together, c-clamps may not always be very useful, particularly when assembling large objects. Spring loaded clamps and/or screw operated wedgelocks can also be used to clamp objects together, and are particularly useful when clamping large objects. However, these clamps require holes to be drilled in an object, which may not be appropriate and/or convenient. Further, drilling holes may increase assembly time and cost.